What went wrong
by salviohexia
Summary: Pansy está segura de que Blaise Zabini está enamorado de ella, encuentra un hechizo muy útil para averiguarlo… aunque debe probar antes. Una tremenda curiosidad la invadió, Theodore Nott no podía ser lo suficientemente anormal como para que no le gustara alguien, ¿o sí?


_**.**_

_**What went wrong**_

_**.**_

─Pansy, no es una buena idea ─repitió Draco, sin levantar la vista de su pergamino con la tarea sobre inferis.

─Claro que es una buena idea ─aseguro Pansy, releyendo un libro de pastas color rosa, haciéndole anotaciones de vez en cuando─. Si yo hago todo lo que dice aquí, Blaise Zabini será mío.

Draco no entendía qué le veía Pansy a Zabini; Zabini era bastante descortés con ella, siempre le hablaba con sarcasmo o cuando le hablaba bien era para pedirle la tarea que no había querido hacer. Lo peor no era que Zabini hiciera todo eso, sino que Pansy lo supiera y no hiciera nada. Jamás entendería a las mujeres.

─Un hechizo de amor es cómo una poción de amor ─le recordó Draco─, no hará que Zabini realmente se interese por ti.

─No me importa. Será una perfecta excusa para que Blaise admita que por fin me ama.

Draco negó con la cabeza, pensando que hubiera estado mejor de haberse quedado con Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini en la biblioteca. Pansy podía ser en verdad testaruda, así que Malfoy dejó ahí la conversación y siguió con la tarea de Snape.

─Creo que ya tengo todo listo ─dijo Pansy después de unos cinco minutos de hermoso silencio─. Será mejor que lo pruebe.

Draco dejó su pluma, libro y pergamino en la mesa.

─¿Cómo se supone que pruebas ese hechizo?

─Es que no entiendes ─sonrió Pansy─, es un hechizo de amor, pero no es un hechizo de amor.

─Eso no tiene sentido.

─Me refiero a que el hechizo no hace que te enamores de nadie (y no empieces, ya sé que ningún hechizo y ninguna poción pueden crear amor), sino que... ya sabes, te obliga a confesar lo que sientes.

Alzó una ceja. Era el hechizo más estúpido que había escuchado jamás. Tenía que decírselo a su amiga.

─Vaya hechizo idiota ─bufó el rubio─, ¿dónde leíste sobre él?

─Al comprar la última edición de Corazón de Bruja me dieron este libro de encantamientos ─Pansy le mostró el libro de pastas rosas, tenía un enorme corazón en la portada.

─Debí imaginarlo. Pero Pansy, espera, imagina que usas el hechizo en Zabini y... y resulta que a él le gusta alguien más.

Zabini y él no eran precisamente los mejores amigos, Draco nunca hablaba con Zabini "temas de mujeres", por lo que en realidad no sabía si el otro Slytherin correspondía a Pansy o si le gustaba Tracey Davies o Vincent Crabbe.

─Duh, por eso voy a probarlo primero.

─Pero no sabes quién le gusta a quién. Es algo estúpido. Si quieres conseguir a Zabini con magia mejor te ayudo a hacer un poco de Amortentia.

─No. Eso es para las desesperadas como Romilda Vane. ¿En quién lo utilizaré primero?

Pansy se puso de pie para observar mejor a sus compañeros en la sala común. Cerca de ella y Draco estaban un grupito de niños y niñas de primer curso, pero no eran de su interés; por la ventana estaba la tonta de Daphne Greengrass con la tonta de Tracey Davies, no, a ellas les tenía preparado algo mejor; a su izquierda estaba Draco, viéndola con preocupación, oh, Pansy estaba casi segura de que si le lanzaba el hechizo a él iría corriendo a Potter para decirle cuanto lo amaba, no, no era el momento. Pero frente a ellos, con algo de distancia, estaba Theodore Nott, leyendo tranquilamente un libro sobre momias.

Pansy frunció el ceño. Nott siempre le había parecido algo atractivo, después de todo, era alto, de piel blanca y profundos ojos azules... pero era bastante raro, siempre estaba solo, ya fuera leyendo, caminando por los pasillos o jardines de la escuela, nunca hablaba en clase y no mostraba interés alguno por integrarse a los demás Slytherins. Una tremenda curiosidad la invadió, Theodore Nott no podía ser lo suficientemente anormal como para que no le gustara alguien, ¿o sí?

─Elijo a Nott ─dijo por fin.

Nott alzó los ojos, pero rápidamente los regresó a su lectura.

─Tal vez es mejor que lo pruebes en Zabini.

─No. Quiero saber si Nott es humano o si viene de otro planeta ─le susurró la morena a Draco.

Draco vio cómo Pansy preparaba su varita mágica y apuntaba con ella a Theodore. Pansy murmuró una palabra que él no entendió y luego bajó la varita, sin dejar de sonreír. Draco en realidad no notó que "algo" pasara, es decir, no salió ni un rayo de luz o parecido de la varita de su amiga, mas aún así Theodore Nott bajó su libro y se puso de pie.

Pansy casi chillaba de la emoción, ¡su hechizo había funcionado! Ahora sólo quedaba ver quién era la bruja por quien Nott, al parecer, suspiraba.

Para sorpresa de Parkinson, Nott comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Se asustó. A ella no le gustaba Nott, eso había pensado en cuarto año, pero ya no, ahora estaba interesada en Blaise, no quería que el raro de Nott diera lugar a malas interpretaciones y... estaba besando a Draco.

Theodore Nott había caminado hasta el sillón en donde Draco estaba cómodamente sentado para jalarlo por el cuello de la camisa y besarlo. Draco tenía las manos en el pecho de Nott, mientras se dejaba levantar y besar por éste. Nott soltó la camisa de Draco para sujetarlo por la cintura.

Algunos chiflidos y gritos de "¡Voy por la cámara, no tardo nada!" no se hicieron esperar.

Pansy sintió que se sonrojaba, ambos parecían estar muy entretenidos el uno con el otro, casi le pareció Draco había emitido un "ruido" no muy usual. ¿Tendría que usar un Finite Incantatem? Pansy apenas estaba deliberando sobre eso cuando la pareja se separó, bastante sonrientes y sonrojados, especialmente Draco.

Estúpido Theodore, se suponía que nadie debía saber de su relación, o al menos no hasta que salieran de la escuela, ya lo había echado todo a perder. Pero Draco no había podido aguantarse, Theodore había caminado hacia él con tanta determinación, y lo había mirado con tanta pasión...

─Voy a buscar a Blaise ─oyó decir a una muy emocionada Pansy.

─Espero que no me odies, porque en realidad no me arrepiento ─le dijo Theodore, mientras lo tomaba de la mano para hacerlo caminar hacia el sofá dónde había estado sentado.

─No te odio ─le dijo Draco, tratando de comportarse normalmente, no como si media sala común lo hubiera visto besuqueándose con su novio─, pero pensé que estabas de acuerdo en esperar.

─Tú eres el que quería esperar.

─Eres de lo peor. Ojalá mi padre no se moleste demasiado ─añadió Draco, acostándose en el sofá, usando las piernas de Theodore como almohada.

─Mi padre estará igual, no importa ─sonrió Theodore, pasándole varios dedos por el cabello.

─Al menos dejarán de decir que me gusta Potter.

─Esperemos.

Theodore iba a continuar leyendo pero Draco lo interrumpió.

─Theo, ¿el hechizo de Parkinson en verdad funcionó? ─preguntó Draco sonrojado.

La sonrisa de Theodore aumentó, Draco casi nunca le decía "Theo" pero le gustaba bastante que lo hiciera.

─No ─admitió─. Sólo quería que Parkinson lo creyera.

Draco rió.

─Eres de lo peor ─repitió.

La sala común dejó de estar tranquila, muchos y muchas cuchicheaban sobre Theodore y Draco, aunque estos no ponían nada de atención.

─¡Pansy Parkinson atacó a Blaise Zabini en la biblioteca! ─gritó una chica, que entraba corriendo a la sala.

Los muchos y muchas que parloteaban sobre la recientemente descubierta pareja salieron de la enorme habitación, tenían que estar enterados del chisme más reciente.

─Lo sabía ─murmuró Theodore, cuando de nuevo él y Draco se encontraron en paz.

**Fin**

.

* * *

_Estoy en un estado donde quiero leer Theo/Draco, o a falta de éste: Neville/Draco. Sí, sí, el drarry es mi OTP pero no estoy de ánimos para eso._

_Debería subir el otro capitulo de Nadie dijo que es sencillo pero tampoco me dan ganas. Ugh, ¿qué hacer?_

_pd. ¡HOY VEO EL HOBBIT! WUUUU_


End file.
